


Warmer than a Softer Plan

by LexiTheDoubleedge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheDoubleedge/pseuds/LexiTheDoubleedge
Summary: (Alternate ending to WestOrEast's Snow In Summer)It's been almost a year since Weiss left Ruby for Ruby's own mother. She's tried to forget about them, and succeeded. Mostly. Kind of.And then one day an accidentally discovered picture sends them back into each other's lives...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow in Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310504) by [WestOrEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast). 



> This story was inspired by the themes and characters of WestOrEasts's Snow in Summer. Again. It diverges after chapter 11 of that story. It does not take into account the epilogue, since that hadn't been posted where I could read it when I wrote this.
> 
> What if Summer had an ounce of compersion?

It had been almost a year now. Since my girlfriend had left me for my own mother.

I tried not to think about it too much. Most days, I succeeded.

And then one day I was visiting my big sister, and while I was alone for a moment I saw a picture that she'd obviously not meant to leave out.

A picture of a baby. With a name on the back.

_Garnet Rose_

My little sister.

Was Yang talking to Summer again? It wouldn't surprise me. Yang's anger always burned hot, but then it burnt out. I couldn't even be upset if that was the case. It was just one of the things that made my sister who she was.

Not like me.

If I'd been able to let go of my anger at mom's divorce, would any of this have happened?

I'd pushed the picture a bit further under some papers. Pretended I hadn't seen it. And if Blake or Yang noticed anything strange about how I was acting for the rest of that visit, I was able to pass it off as just a passing mood.

But I wasn't able to pretend forever.

***

I'd never once been to mom's apartment. Not after she left dad. Not after Weiss left me.

But here I was, knocking on the door. There's a first time for everything.

There was only a small delay before Weiss opened the door. I could see exactly when she realized it was me. "Ruby!?"

"Hi. ... Can I see my sister?"

***

I was glad that Weiss had left me in the kitchen. I didn't get the impression that they'd done much to this room. It was just a kitchen. Plain. A place for cooking and eating, and that was it.

The rest of the apartment would be "their" space. I didn't want to think about them.

And then Weiss came back, and I got my wish.

"Oh my god, she's adorable!" I squealed.

"Do you want to hold her?" Weiss asked.

"Yes!" I nodded.

A little later, and I was sitting in one of the chairs with Garnet in my lap. I hadn't had much experience holding babies, but Weiss seemed to know how to make it work properly.

And Garnet was very cooperative. Everyone I had talked to said that Yang and I had both been very fussy babies, but Garnet just seemed to be watching us with an air of quiet interest.

She really was beautiful. She didn't have a lot of it yet, but I could tell she was going to have Weiss's hair. And she had mom's eyes.

My eyes.

I was crying.

I looked up at Weiss. "Why!? Why are you letting me hold her!? How can you trust me to even touch her, after... after I..."

This beautiful little girl could have been my own child, if things had gone differently. And I could have killed her before she even had a chance to be born.

"You didn't, Ruby. You didn't. Look, she's fine, see?" Weiss had come around behind me, put her hands on my shoulders to try and comfort me, like she had before. "You were angry at Summer, but you never tried to hurt Garnet. You'd never even met her."

I stiffened.

I wasn't angry with her for taking liberties with me.

No, this was sheer, unadulterated lust.

There hadn't been anyone else since Weiss left me. I'd tried to forget her. But my body remembered. I knew these hands. I knew the body that wasn't actually pressing against mine. But it could be, it so easily could be. She hadn't leaned down, her breath wasn't tickling against my ear, but I could still feel it in my memories.

Weiss was here, and she was everything that I'd ever wanted, and I wanted her. Right now. I'd never been into being as rough as Weiss liked to be sometimes, but right now I just wanted to shove her against the wall, rip her clothes off, and have my way with her. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me. I knew she wouldn't -want- to resist me.

For a moment, I was going to do it. I hadn't quite reached the point of standing up. But I was thinking about it. I was shifting around in my seat.

I felt a weight against my legs.

If I did that, what would happen to Garnet?

Oh god.

Weiss seemed nonplussed when I started crying even harder. "I can't, Weiss. I can't steal you from mom."

There was a moment where neither of us said anything. Then she replied, softly, "You wouldn't be, Ruby."

I was all set to launch into myself about what that said about my relationship with Weiss, that I -couldn't-... And then I caught myself. Because Weiss hadn't said that.

"I... wouldn't?"

"Summer told me a while back that if you ever wanted me again... not that it would be okay. That it would be -good-. That she'd be happy if we could give back what we'd taken away from you. If I still wanted that." Weiss was crying too, now. "And I do. I've missed you so much, Ruby."

I blinked. Could I... even imagine being in a relationship like that? Sharing Weiss with my own mother?

"I... I don't think I can do that."

***

But when I left the apartment, I could still feel Weiss's hands on me, and I wasn't so sure of myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I said I wanted to work on MtSA first. Best laid plans, and all that.
> 
> an ounce of compersion - A play on a phrasing I feel like I've run into a lot, "If you had an ounce of $emotion in your body, you'd (do/not do) $action". But how far does an ounce go?
> 
> Warmer than a Softer Plan - My best guess at the next line in the song "Sweeter than a Summer Wind" came from. Except I'm even less sure about this one than that one.
> 
> If I did that, what would happen to Garnet? - Ruby is thinking of the longer term implications here, not the black comedy option of "If I suddenly stand up, she'll be catapulted to the floor". She's not -that- out of it.
> 
> not that it would be okay. That it would be -good-. - This is an important distinction!
> 
> I don't think I can do that. - Is it surprising that I have Ruby react like that? Well, even if my preferred outcome is for them to get back together, I don't think it's realistic for Ruby to just leap into it without spending some time thinking first. And since I plan to leave this as a one-shot, I decided to leave it open-ended anyway.


	2. Omake

"Weiss? Why is there a black-and-red wig in your closet?"


End file.
